narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yota
was a young child from an unknown land with mysterious powers of weather manipulation. Background Yota came to Konohagakure many years before the Fourth Shinobi World War when Naruto and the others were in the academy. He met Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka when they came looking for Chōji's kunai set, which after being thrown pinned Yota to a tree. The crying Yota caused a downpour that ultimately collapsed the tree and freed him. Soon afterwards, Yota introduced himself to the young Konoha children as they decide not to tell the adults about him as there was already tension between Konohagakure and the other nations. They instead give Yota shelter in a makeshift tree-house and bring him food at a regular basis. Eventually, after meeting Kiba Inuzuka, his dog Akamaru, and Sakura Haruno whom he took a liking to, Yota started acting bold from appearing in the village to playing a small prank on Sasuke Uchiha. Around this time, Yota met Naruto Uzumaki while he was whistling and became friends with him while asking him to teach him how to whistle. However, despite having a good time with his new friends, things changed when Yota decided to hide with Naruto during a game of hide and seek. Mistaking Naruto telling him to hide elsewhere as a sign of dislike, Yota ran off while causing his presence to be known to the Konoha ANBU as they capture him for interrogation with Naruto and the others unable to stop them. Yota later died, presumably while in ANBU custody. BLACK PEOPLE BLACK PEOPLE BLACK PEOPLE = ANBU BLACK PEOPLE Personality Yota was a naive, carefree, and fun-loving boy. He would occasionally break out in singing about the weather and habitually nickname people based on their most noticeable trait. He was also very sensitive, easily being made sad and would ultimately break out in tears. He also appeared to have a very big appetite. Appearance Yota was a small and skinny boy with tan skin and a constant blush. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. He had green eyes with an unusual grey sclerae and no pupils. He also had a wide smile with pronounced canines. He wore a dull green robe with a dull brown cloak, wooden geta, and bandages on his head and wrists, with a purple headband. Abilities Despite his innocent nature, Yota possessed the unusual ability to manipulate the weather. Regardless of the natural atmosphere he was in, he could manifest great winds, rain, lightning, and so on to suit his need. He could produce powerful water trenches to block enemy attacks or pin them down, condensed bubbles to strike targets, and even direct his lightning. His powers also seemed to be directly linked to his current emotional nature. His rain also appeared able to drain people's chakra. When whistling, Yota can also produce powerful gusts of wind, which can be focused into slicing blades and strong twisters. After his reincarnation, Yota appears to also have some cloning ability, able to appear in at least four places at once, each retaining his respective abilities. He also showed to be very nimble, easily dodging a young Chōji's attack after calling him fat. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Among the reincarnated ninja under Kabuto's control, Yota is deployed during the second day of the war when a faction of the White Zetsu Army attack. Confronted by Team Asuma as they recognised him, Yota soon began attacking them with powerful rain storms. At that time, clones of Yota were elsewhere with one taken to the Allied Shinobi Forces' medical camps, where he met Sakura and began producing snow that turned into an intense snowstorm while another assaulted Kiba and Akamaru with lightning bolts. Naruto also confronted another Yota in the forest who attacks him with sharp gusts of wind. Trivia * Written as , Yota means "idle gossip, nonsense, good-for-nothing fellow". es:Yota